Another World MCSM
by Wigglebenally
Summary: Cassie Rose and Winslow is stranded in Jesse's world. Cassie Rose is good and Jesse and his gang isnt famous yet but, The Order of the Stone are secretly bad guys. Thank you guys for supporting and reading my fanfiction.
1. Another World

It was night time, I had to fight a few zombies, but I was good. Luckily, I have a enchanted diamond axe that helped me kill them. There wasn't much people out as I thought there would be. My cat Winslow popped up from the portal we went through. I hugged him hard because I missed him even though it wasn't more than five minutes.

-Petra's POV-

I heard some screaming when I was headed to Endercon with Jesse, we heard someone screaming.

Jesse said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." We started running towards the screaming.

I pulled out my Iron pickaxe. I ranked toward the enderman and stabbed it. Jesse had my back and the girl with Red hair was looking for something on the ground. After we killed the mobs we asked her, "What are you looking for?"

She said, "My glasses."

-Cassie's POV-

I called for Winslow. "Winslow!"

Winslow ran out of the bushes.

"Help me find my glasses."

Winslow nodded and was sniffing on the ground. Winslow meow and gave me my glasses.

"Thank you guys", I said. "Where is everyone?", I asked.

"They are at Endercon", the girl with amber color hair said.

"Can I go with you guys until morning?", I asked.

"Sure, I'm Jesse and that's Petra." said the boy with the stone sword.

(He's really hot and Cool) I thought.

"Cool, thanks. Jesse." I kinda saw him blush. (Did I made him blush?) I thought. (No it can't be.)

"Well I'm Cassie Rose and this is Winslow.", I said pointing to my best, my only friend.

-Jesse's POV-

(Did I really just blush?) I thought. (I hope Petra doesn't get jealous) "Okay let's go." I said. (Cassie is really cool. Where has she been at? Out of this world?) I thought jokingly.

We finally made it to Endercon with Cassie and Petra...

We met up with Axel and Olivia. "Sorry we didn't go with you." Said Olivia. "It's okay, Reuben had to run for his own good. We were trapped and we had no other way. It was for his own good.", I said. "Who's that?" Axel was pointing over to Cassie Rose. "That's Cassie Rose. She needed our help fighting a few zombies in the woods.", Petra said.

"Coolio, can she hang out with us tonight?", Olivia asked. "Yeah! Please if you're not doing anything tonight?" Me, Petra, and axel said.

-Cassie's POV-

"Yeah, sure." I said. "I'm not from this world though, so if I can stay with one of you guys for a while?"

"We all live together and sure." Jesse said." We still need to find Reuben."

"Thank you guys so much." I said.

Olivia nudge Jesse a little. We all hung out at Endercon. "Its was very fun guys. Thank you guys." I said. Then I seen an incredibly adorable little pig and my new friends all yelled, "Reuben!" With excitement. Winslow was a little scared, but he walked towards Reuben and started to play with him. We all went back to their house. I was amazed of what they can build. "This is the best house I have ever seen!" I said.

"Thanks, we all built it together." Axel said.

They gave me some blankets and some pillows. I had to sleep in a Olivia ' room. "How's your world like?" Olivia said. "There is a lot of snow everywhere, but it isn't that cold." I said. "Cool anything exciting there?" She said. "Yeah, we play games like Spleef, we Race, like doing parkour, we see who has the best Redstone builds, and..." She cut me off, "Really? It sounds so fun and I want to see how your world's redstone machinery are." She said.

"I'm going to go to sleep and I will tell you about it tomorrow." I said.

Thanks you guys for reading. This is my first story on this site. I will try to upload very two days until Thanksgiving Break, which is next week.


	2. Ocelots

"Hello". Words between theses two marks means someone is talking.

(I think she's cute) words between these ( )are thoughts of someone.

{The next day} time change

-Changing the POV-

point of view

《Chapter Name》

*Does something physically

~thinks of doing something~

《Ocelots》

{The next morning}

\- Cassie Rose POV -

I woke up and washed my face. Winslow was already walking around with Reuben.

"Good morning." Olivia said. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright." I said.

Jesse and Petra calls us to eat. "Eat!"

*me and Olivia goes to the kitchen. I saw that Jesse got some fish and carrots for Winslow and Reuben. Petra got bread, cooked steak, and a cake. *We all ate the food.

{After we eat the food probably 15 minutes later}

We all discuss what we are going to do today.

"I'm going to try and get TNT." Axel said.

"I'm going to work on some Redstone projects." Olivia said.

"I'm going to go hunting and mining today, so see ya." Petra said before she took off.

"I'm going to get lunch." "What about you?" Jesse said.

"I'm going to look around this town and see what it looks like." I said. *I take of before Jesse tried to say something to me. I walked around and there was about five thousand people. Days 3 of Endercon was getting set up. A building contest was the event today. I saw Petra give something to a guy with blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket.

"Hello" I said to Petra.

"Hey, Cassie Rose. This is Lukas. Lukas this is Cassie Rose. Lukas? You alright? " Petra said.

"Oh nice to meet you Cassie." Lukas said.

"I'm going to go to the mines so see you guys later." Petra said.

\- Lukas POV -

Me and Cassie was walking around town and she introduced me to her cat, Winslow. She is a very interesting character. (She was very cool and kind of hot) *She's talking about something

"So what do you think of it?" She said.

(Crap...) "I think it's amazing"

"Really? That's very cool that you think like that. Cassie said

"Thanks" I said. ~I grab her hand and and kiss her~ *Grabs her hand and says "Come on, let's go to Endercon"

{Later in the evening}

Cassie Rose went to go see the events at Endercon. I was amazed that the Dead Enders actually won the Building Contest. Jesse and Petra asks me for a slime ball. "Whatever you guys are up to, count me in"

"Told you he was useful" Petra said to Lukas

Then Jesse Builds a slime block and Axel lifts him up. Then Jesse breaks a glass pane from a chicken machine. We run into Endercon. (Something is happening and it's very bad)

We go in the basement and try to look for the Wither Skull that, I think the one Ivor cheated Petra on ealier. We go in

Jesse and Petra was talking and I was digging in a chest. I found some iron, sticks, piece of string, and air. Then I heard Jesse and axel talking about something. Jesse pulled a lever and we all went to see. Ivor had 2 wither skulls plus the one Petra gave him. (He might build and wither) "I think I know what's going on here. 3 wither skull and soulsand, that's enough ingredients to build a wither"

"A wither? But that's one of the worst monsters there is" Petra said

Ivor walked in. I hid in behind a book shelve. He was talking, but I wasn't listening. Cassie Rose was holding her cat. Then Winslow got free

\- Winslow's POV -

(I finally got free from my owner) *hisses when I see some old guy

"Who's there?" He said.

I walked out and he saw me. He said "where'd you come from"

"Leave him alone!" Cassie Rose said

"Who are you?" He said

It doesn't matter, I saw your wither. I'm here to stop you

To be continued

Thank you guys for following the story and I know there isn't much fluff or whatever, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Dueces


	3. Wither Storm

Sorry guys I was sick for the longest and yeah, let's continue.

\- - -Winslow's POV - - -

Then I saw my owner going towards him. Her friends were behind her. Then the old guy with long hair said something before he ran off. I went to my owner.

\- - -Cassie's POV - - -

We chased him and we lost him. Then he made an Iron golumn and it attacked us. "Guys, where's Lukas?" I said when we were running up the stairs.

Jesse: He's still down there.

Me: I will go get him.

Jesse: Okay stay safe.

I went back down the stairs. "Lukas can you hear me?" I was glad Winslow came back down with me. We walked around the old library. I saw him looking out of a chest. "Lukas run."

Lukas: Don't you think I have tried that." He closed the chest. Then I saw the golumn. It started to swing at me and I dodge it and hit it with my axe. "Lukas run!" Then Lukas started running towards the exit. Then I got cut off by the golumn, so I turned around and tried to look for Ivor and a place to hide. Then I was conered, but Winslow hissed and got the golumns attention. I then ran back to the others.

Petra: Help us convince Gabriel that there is something happening

"Okay. Hey Gabriel."

Gabriel: Yes?

"Somethi..., then someone cuts me off. I think it was Ivor. Then I looked at him. He was walking towards and talking to Gabriel.

Jesse: Someone stop him

I then ran towards him and then Gabriel then pulled out his sword and guarded Ivor. I pulled out my axe, put on a white pumpkin, and started to attack him. He wasn't that strong or exprienced fighter. I took him down easily and ran towards Ivor. When I got to him he already built the Wither and we blew backwards.

Jesse: Gabriel what's wrong with you.

Gabriel: People can't know the truth.

Ivor: They cant make it to the temple.

Olivia: What does he mean?

"I dunno but he's going down." Then I raised my axe and started to attack them until Ivor made the creature attack us. We ran away from it and went towards the nearest Nether Portal.

Petra: They are working together?

Jesse: I guess so. Let's just keep running.

When we got to the portal Jesse and Lukas said, "Keep going, we got your back." Axel, Olivia, and Reuben went through the portal. The the storm has already caught up with us. Then Lukas was caught in the tractor beam. I went to save him but, Jesse also got caught in the tractor beam. "I'm going for Jesse. You get Lukas, Petra." I got Jesse and Petra got Lukas. Petra and Lukas already went through the portal. When we were running towards the portal we got hit back. The Wither storm broke the portal. Me and Jesse started to run towards the North because when we were running away I saw Ivor and Gabriel running that way.

Jesse: You know where you are going?

"Yeah, I saw Ivor and Gabriel running this way."

Jesse: Okay let's keep running.

"You have a sword?"

Jesse: Yeah, I made a stone sword earlier today.

"Okay because it's getting dark." Winslow was running with us.

Jesse and I have tripped in a ditch because it was dark. He landed on me and accidently kissed me and he got off and said, Sorry it's dark out.

"Let's act like that nevered happen and just hurry up and find that temple."

Then we heard people fighting mobs. We were surrounded by zombies. We started fighting them until we killed them all. Then Gabriel attacked Jesse and Ivor started running towards me. I pull out my axe and he pulled out some harming potions.

Ivor: You will not be the one who will take me down.

"Let's see what you got old man!" I started running towards him. He threw one and I slid under a tree and he missed. He started running towards me and I started to build a stair-like thing with blocks and jumped down to hit him. Gabriel then tackled me in mid air. Jesse kicked him off but Ivor threw a potion at us. I pushed Jesse out of the way. I didn't feel good when I flew a couple blocks back. Gabriel started running towards me and I pulled out my Flint and steel and lit it when Gabriel was close enough. Gabriel flew a lot of blocks backwards. They then started to run. We chased them.

Thxs for reading. :) :) :)


	4. The Order of the Stone

Thanks for reading and supporting my series and we're back.

We ran after Gabriel and Ivor.

Jesse: You okay?

"Yeah I fought stronger people."

Jesse: Really? They are the Order of the Stone, they killed a Ender Dragon.

"Really because I have too" I pulled out the egg. Jesse looked surprised. "I think we're almost there." Ivor and Gabriel turned. We saw a huge temple to our right. We saw Petra and the others when we were going in.

Lukas: I'm so glad that you guys are back.

Jesse: Yeah, we had to fight Ivor and Gabriel.

Olivia: Cassie are you okay?

"I'm fine." Then I went to go see Winslow.

\- - - Lukas POV - - -

Cassie doesn't look so well so does Petra. I wonder what happened. I asked Petra. "What's wrong."

Petra: I'm fine.

Are you sure Petra?

Petra: Yes.

I went to go to Cassie but Olivia and Axel was already talking to her. I went to talk to Jesse. "You okay?"

Jesse: Yeah, I'm surprised.

"Why?"

Jesse: Cassie Rose also killed the Ender Dragon in her world.

"Woah, really? There's a lot we don't really know about her."

Jesse: Yeah, let's just find the Order.

"Okay" I gathered everyone up and started walking. Reuben got scared and ran ahead.

Cassie: Run! We started running and then arrows started shooting towards us. I dodged them all. We made it to a safe zone.

\- - - Jesse's POV - - -

What does everyone got?

Petra: I got a gold sword, iron pickaxe, some sticks, gunpowder, some coal, lapis, and some sticks.

Lukas: I got some sticks from building a shelter last night, a stone sword, and some iron.

Olivia: I got some redstone, a wooden sword, and some dirt.

Axel: I got TNT from earlier, some chicken feathers from the chicken machine, and that slime block from earlier.

Cassie: I got a diamond axe, some salmon, a fishing pole, Ender pearls, Ender Dragon egg, a white pumpkin, redstone, diamonds, a book, a enchanted flint and steel, some wood, enchanted book, and Winslow.

Winslow shakes out a piece of flint.

"I got a stone sword, some string I got earlier, the trophy we got for winning the Building Contest, some sticks, and Reuben. That has to be enough to make something."

I started to craft a Bow and Arrow since Cassie got a fishing pole.

Lukas: Or you can craft the arrow first.

After that I crafted a bow.

Cassie: Save the arrows.

Then she threw out her fishing pole and got the pressure plates. We walked forward.

Olivia: I wonder if the other members of the Order of the Stone is also in, on making the Wither Storm.

Cassie: There's more?

Petra: Unfortunately.

Cassie: They are most likely to be on the same team as Gabriel and Ivor if they are a famous team.

Then we saw a map. Redstonia, Boom Town, Soren's Fortress, Town, The Farlands, and Gabriel's Temple was all on the map. "I'm guessing they are going to Redstonia and Boom Town because they are the closest.

Petra:Let's go now.

Olivia:I'm going to Redstonia.

Petra: I will go with you.

Cassie: I want to go too.

"I guess Axel, Lukas, and I are going to Boom Town"

Petra: Okay, then we will meet at Soren's?

"Yeah"

We went different directions. "I hope that they are safe."

Lukas: They will be. They have Petra and Cassie.

"Okay." We have been walking for a while until we made it to a desert.

Axel: We're here!

"Axel try to not get notice, okay."

Axel: I can't have fun?

"You can but try not to get killed"

We made it to Boom Town and everyone is trying to kill each other.

Lukas: Don't stop moving.

"Okay" Some people were trying to kill us. I think they are teaming up. Then I saw Ivor going somewhere, maybe he knows where Magnus is at. We followed him. Someone threw a TNT at us so I pulled out my sword and hit it back. Then I saw Lukas and Axel getting cornered. I quickly took out the people that were going to kill them.

Lukas and Axel: Thank you Jesse.

"Come on we gotta keep up with Ivor."

We finally caught up with them. We went inside the tower. We found Ivor and Magnus talking.

Axel: Hey!

Magnus: We need something from that Trophy you guys got.

Lukas: Jesse earned this fair and square.

Ivor: Then we will just have to take it from you.

To be continued...

Ffanks for reading and supporting this story. I promise the next one will be longer. Bye ya


End file.
